


Cuddling after a long day

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Garashir [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, soft, tired julian, undefined label
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Julian is tired. Garak wants to make sure his friend is eating.They cuddle.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Cuddling after a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Im soft? for these two?????w Ah??????

Days like these were tiring. Days when the station suffered some kind of failure due to attacks or unknown space forces, just something that shook everyone up and usually ended with his infirmary filled to the brim with people coming and going, some actually hurt, others with just minor bruising. And since today had been one of those days, Julian was exhausted when he returned to his quarters after spending one and a half shifts taking care of the many people in the station, with even some worrisome cases for him to check in the next morning.

Upon his door opening, he was ready to take off his clothes and sleep, but he smelled something delicious and when he looked over to the table, he wasn't alone. His eyes softened and he yawned, making his way to his seat, watching as Garak picked up a mug from the replicator and placed it in front of Julian, before getting on his own seat, watching him.

Julian didn't really know what to say.

"I see you have had a busy day, doctor" Garak said, always so calm and charming, and Julian nodded with another yawn, sipping from the mug and humming at the warm liquid. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget your own nutrition, so I made myself welcome."

"Thank you Garak. I was not thinking about eating when I arrived" he said, taking a spoonful of the soup and slurping it down with a hum. Veggies. His favorite. "Just like grandma used to make... it's delicious."

"Thank the replicator, not me. I would never understand or even attempt to do such a simple recipe, specially with human ingredients" Garak said, eating whatever cardassian dish he had in front of him, making Julian smile through his sleepiness.

"It's just veggies and water, salt, pepper, boil them up and then blend until they are creamy... maybe add a little milk..." he said, getting another spoonful and humming happily. "I didn't eat anything all day long... this is settling well..."

"I imagined as much, I am aware of how hard you tend to work in days where everything goes wrong" Garak replied, taking a drink of his own glass and smiling at the doctor. "Worry not, I will not be staying any longer than necessary. I just want to make sure you eat up."

"You can stay, if you want" Julian said, looking at him, his tired state not even registering the second meaning of his words. Yes, he and Garak had been engaging in some form of relationship, one they didn’t have a label for since they were mostly friends unless they were fucking, but it didn't stop the doctor for wanting some... human affection every now and then. "I know you don't usually do but... I would really like to cuddle."

Garak stared at him for a moment, his face neutral, before he smiled and let out a chuckle that made Julian giggle.

"Cuddle. You mean that human ritual where two or more people just embrace and remained embraced for an uncertain amount of time? Dear doctor, I can clearly see the appeal, but I doubt it would be adequate in your state of mind."

"It is perfect for my state of mind" Julian mumbled, drinking some more of the soup. It was so tasty and warm. "I haven't cuddled with someone for so long... I miss it."

"I am not warm and soft as you are, dear Julian. My skin is tough and cold, I doubt it would bring you any pleasure" Garak insisted, honestly seeming to put Julian's interests above his own, but Julian was in no mind to argue.

"Cuddle me. Please" he asked, looking at the cardassian in front of him with tired, soft eyes. "We sleep together all the time. We have sex all the time. It's only fair you sleep over tonight. I want company."

If he wasn't tired, he would have never felt the need to sound so needy, but he was tired and he wanted cuddles. And Garak could provide them, even if he said he couldn't.

After a short time of silence, Garak looked down at his food and let out a sigh, before smiling and giving Julian a nod.

"I hope you don't regret it, doctor."

After finishing their respective dishes, they placed the mugs and plates back to be reabsorbed and Julian walked into the bathroom to do his last needs. He got everything done quite quickly, despite his sleepiness, and walked to the bed with a yawn, wearing his usual pajamas that Garak hated and flopping down on the bed like a dead corpse.

Garak took a few minutes to follow, but when he did, Julian immediately wrapped himself around him, pulling him closer. Indeed he was cold, not uncomfortably so but cold nevertheless, and he was also very tough and scaly, a little weird for human standards. Julian knew all of this, they had slept together before, but Garak never stayed after their fun was over, and Julian never had the time to truly feel him, touch him and just have a moment to enjoy his company.

Garak seemed hesitant to reciprocate the contact, but Julian didn’t care. His arms tightened around the cardassian's shoulders, pulling him closer, and found the perfect spot to rest his head above Garak's. He mumbled for the computer to shut the lights off, and with his eyes closed and his body tired and sore from the busy day, he immediately began to drift off, comforted by the feeling of having someone in his arms.

As he fell asleep, in between dream and reality, he felt coarse arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, and a very pointy face pressing against his neck in a manner that would have felt uncomfortable for anyone else. Julian didn't care. He smiled to himself and allowed sleep to take him away, off into dreamland, filled with happiness and joy and friends.

And when he woke up next morning, rested and maybe a little too keen into staying in bed for longer, he noticed there was no one next to him, and wondered for a second if he had dreamed the last night.

But upon checking, he saw a note next to his bed, and reading it he allowed himself to smile.

_'I had to open my store early today, hope you did not mind. Looking forward to our next 'cuddling' section, dear Julian.'_

He too was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, also watch Alone Together on youtube for some noice garashir soft feels


End file.
